Chocolate
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Eyes Rutherford liked chocoalte...Oneshot, EyesKousuke and EyesKanone. Sorry, not too good at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random thing that popped into my head, so I hope you like it! And just be thankful that I don't write down everything that pops into my head. And I wasn't really sure how to end this, so if the ending sucks, sorry! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral; not Eyes, not Kanone, not Kousuke. But just imagine if I did...(sighs)

Eyes Rutherford liked chocolate. It was a little known fact even to those closest to him. But he had had a bad day and when he walked into his hotel room and saw Kousuke laying on his couch watching T.V. eating M&M's, he snapped. He stared at Kousuke until the redhead looked up at him, "What are you looking at, Rutherford?"

It was a widely known fact that Kousuke liked Eyes, he had for some time so it was often that Eyes would find the boy in his hotel room when he was sure that he had locked the door, which he had earlier before he left. Eyes walked up to Kousuke and glanced at the M&M's, "Those things will rot your teeth, you know."

"Yeah? So what, why do you care?" All of a sudden Eyes sat down beside Kousuke and kissed the startled Blade Child, knowing Kousuke would return the kiss. And indeed he did, Kousuke got so wrapped up in the kiss that he dropped the bag of M&M's in his lap.

_"Perfect."_ Eyes thought as his hand traveled up Kousuke's thigh. The other Blade Child moaned slightly and was completely oblivious to the fact that Eyes had stolen his chocolate. As soon as the pianist had his prize he stood up and started munching on the candy.

Kousuke stared, horrified at the thief, "Y-you heartless bastard!" Eyes simply smirked at Kousuke and walked off.

As Eyes was walking into his bedroom the door burst open and he turned to find Kanone standing there, smiling at him. Then the brown haired boy looked down at the candy and sauntered over to Rutherford, "Those things will rot your teeth, you know." Kanone remarked.

"I don't care." Eyes said, a bid child-like and stubborn, "Besides, why do _you _care?" It was also a little known fact that Eyes liked Kanone, but Kanone knew all too well.

Kanone wrapped his arms around Eyes' waist and smirked at him, then kissed the pianist gently, slipping the bag of chocolate out of Eyes' hands. Eyes pulled away and glared at Kanone for taking the candy. Kanone simply smiled and kissed Eyes again, tossing the chocolate to Kousuke. "Becuase," Kanone explained, pulling away,"that stuff leaves a horrible taste in your mouth."

Kanone Hilbert didn't like chocolate at all. No, he simply liked Eyes.

Yeah, maybe that didn't turn out so great, oh well, I hope you liked it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I had someone begging me to update this, and I've been told that she doesn't beg often, so I will comply and update. Also, I don't ignore a friend's request! Anyway, I haven't looked at this for a while, so maybe something will just come to me. I hope you enjoy it!

Honey bunny boo: My fics _are_ known for ruining many diets, perhaps I should have put a warning up about that, hehe. And here's the next chapter...just for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Umino No Kyo: Hehe, awwww...I'm not _that_ good. But I'm close, so I'll allow the praise! I just looked back over your review and I hope like crazy that you didn't mean keep writing _this_ fic. If you did, I apologize for not updating it sooner! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Kag3: Glad you enjoyed it...and I don't know where the chocolate came from...just some random idea that popped into my head, glad it was a good one (some of them aren't so good). Thanks for reviewing!

Eyes was lost in the kiss until he heard his door slam. He looked around to see M&M's spilt on the couch that Kousuke had been occupying. Kousuke, however, was missing. Kanone looked to Eyes, completely oblivious of what had transpired before he arrived, "What has gotten into him?" He wondered out loud. Eyes explained what he missed and Kanone smirked, "I have to agree with Kousuke, that _was_ a dirty trick."

Eyes just shrugged, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is, you could have just asked him for some, you didn't have to mess with him like that." Kanone wasn't being as defensive of Kousuke as he sounded, in fact he had a smirk plastered on his face.

However, he was still defending the other Blade Child, which was confusing to Eyes, "Why do you even care? I was under the impression that you didn't think much of Kousuke."

Kanone just smiled, "Because I care about my friends, and as annoying as Kousuke can be he _is_ still one of them. Besides, he really likes you; imagine if I had come here and did the same thing to you, how would you feel?"

Eyes just shrugged again, but he knew Kanone was right; if the older man had pulled the same trick he had on Kousuke, then he would be furious. Eyes sighed, "Well what do you want me to do about it now? The damage has already been done. And he wasn't upset enough to leave unitl you came here, did you ever think that maybe it's your fault?"

"Don't try to pin the blame on others; you made Kousuke think that you liked him, I can't help how I feel."

"Neither can I." Eyes countered, he knew Kanone knew he was wrong. He also knew that hell would freeze over before Kanone would admit that he was wrong; the older one was quite stubborn, so in interest of having better things to do, Eyes decided to change the subject, "I'll talk to him later. Why did you come here, anyway? Was there something you wanted?"

Kanone nodded and kissed Eyes again, "You." he answered simply.

This aroused a suspicion in Eyes, though, "What has changed to make you feel this way? Did something happen?"

Kanone shook his head, "I was just sitting at home and I ended up thinking about you. Then I noticed I always thought about you whenever you weren't around. That was when I realized how much I liked you."

Eyes seemed to accept this explanation and nodded, "Alright then. So what do you want to do?"

Kanone thought about it, "Movie?" It seemed like the perfect first date thing to do. Eyes agreed and they headed off towards the movie theater.

Bad idea. The movie theater was packed, more specifically, packed with a bunch of screaming fans who didn't seem to realize that they were wasting the $20 they just spent on movie tickets and food by ignoring said things and instead crowding around Eyes and Kanone, trying to get a glimpse of the famous pianist. Kanone just sighed, "Maybe this was a bad idea?"

Eyes agreed, "But we're here now and we've already payed let's just stay." Kanone smiled and put his arm around Eyes' shoulders protectively, noticing that this deterred several of his female fans, but interested just as many of his male ones. Kanone couldn't exactly blame them though, Eyes _was_ icredibly hot. And Kanone felt all the more lucky that he knew the famous man. And for once in his life, as Eyes put his arm around Kanone's waist, Kanone was thankful for his curse as a Blade Child.

Yeah, this was kind of short, but I didn't know what else to do. Hope you liked it. And just in case there was any confusion, Kanone was thankful for his curse because otherwise he wouldn't have ever met Eyes. It seemed like a decent way to end it, so I went for it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I had a request to update this...or something along those lines. Anyway, it probably won't be too long since I don't want this to just turn into another KanoneEyes fic, but I can do something with it, I'm sure. Oh, and I'm dedicating this chappy to Umino No Kyo, it's all because of her that this chappy is in existence!

Umino No Kyo: Hehehehe, thanks for the compliments; glad someone thinks I'm good! No...wait, glad you think I'm awesome...the story thanks you for the compliments as well. Thanks for reviewing!

honey bunny boo: Happy I made you happy! I couldn't stand all the Eyes torturing I was doing so I picked on someone else. But they're all gonna get it in Happiness of those who believe real soon. I'm gonna try to stretch the fic out to 40 chapters, but it's gonna end soon; and as a finale I decided to torture them all for the last few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: This review got cut off, too. But thanks for whatever nice things I'm sure you meant to say and thanks for reviewing!

After the movie, which was very long and boring, due to the fact that Eyes was either telling people off or being nice and signing autographs (very rare). As the two turned onto the street to take them home Kanone grabbed Eyes' hand and pulled him towards another street that would take them to town...and more people. "Kanone, where are we going? Didn't we agree that people don't like to give me privacy?"

Kanone laughed, "Of course, but I don't want to go home yet."

Eyes thought that his friend, who was usually so mature, was acting quite childish, "Fine then, what do you want to do?"

Kanone thought for a moment and then smiled, "Follow me." Eyes did as he was told and soon he found that Kanone led him to a small patch of woods, a lot like the one they frequented when they were younger, "I was going into the city one day when I happened upon this. Look familiar?"

Eyes nodded and looked around, it wasn't exactly like the woods back then, but it was close; there was even a stream that Eyes and Kanone used to sit by and talk about anything and everything that came into their heads. It was like a game between the two; whoever could think of the most off the wall thing while still staying on topic would win. Kanone, of course, would always win, but Eyes never seemed upset at the outcome. Kanone smiled again and sat down, looking to Eyes to let him know he wanted his company. Eyes sighed, "Aren't we a little old for games?"

Kanone grinned, "Well we'll just have to adjust the rules a little."

Giving up, Eyes sat next to his boyfriend and looked at him, "How so?"

"Well when we were younger, the game always centered around certain topics, but now we can find much more interesting things to focus on."

Eyes became interested, "Like?"

"Like anything. You name it."

This shocked Eyes a little, though he didn't show it; Kanone never let him pick the subject before. He just nodded and pondered what he knew the best about that Kanone knew the least about. Obviously the piano came to mind, but that wouldn't make for a very interesting topic. What else did Eyes know about? Or better yet, what _didn't_ Kanone know about? Both lists were pretty short; Eyes knew little other than his piano. Not that it was his entire life (though it was a big part of it), but Eyes had never cared to concern himself with much else. He never truly felt like a part of this world because of his fate, so he never took much interest in it. The only other thing that came to mind was Kanone...perfect. After a very long silence Eyes answered, "You."

Kanone stared at him for a second before laughing, "You want to discuss _me_?"

Eyes nodded, "This should be easy for you. You can even start."

Kanone thought about it, what was the most off the wall thing he could think of about himself? The fact that he was a Blade Child wouldn't impress Eyes so he went for the other boy's weakness, "I can speak 10 different languages."

Eyes glared at him, ever since he had been little, Eyes had admired how Kanone could speak so fluently in so many languages. And try as hard as he could, Eyes could never master the skill. The silver haired boy smirked at the brown haired one, "Alright, my turn." Eyes considered his answer for a moment before deciding on it, "You've stolen my heart." He replied. Before Kanone could comment, Eyes kissed him.

Kanone smiled into the kiss and took it over, dominating the younger boy's tounge with his on. Pulling back, Kanone realized something, sighing he cursed himself for letting his guard down. How could he not have seen that coming? Kanone was the only person to make Eyes fall in love. Besides being very unique, it was completely strange to make Eyes feel _anything_, let alone show it. Kanone had done both, though. Sighing, Kanone smirked at Eyes, "Looks like you finally won."

That just kind of popped into my head while I was writing it. I read another fic that had a game somewhat similiar to that one (but not similiar enough for me to be copying the idea) and I liked that idea. I actually liked their game better, Eyes and Kanone would go back and forth talking about anything and every now and then one of them would switch languages and the other would have to change to that language next time they spoke. Whoever started talking in a language the other didn't know would be the winner. I think Kanone won, but Eyes just started talking in a language (russian I think) that Kanone didn't know. Yeah...well I liked it. Anyway, hope this chappy was good. Review!


End file.
